


I like you more than bread

by SaMiMoTzu22



Series: Tadao's Universe [4]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Bakery, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 20:03:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20823023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaMiMoTzu22/pseuds/SaMiMoTzu22
Summary: Jeongyeon is a baker, Tzuyu loves the bread from her favourite bakery, but that's not the only reason she goes in.





	I like you more than bread

Today was a day that was no different than any other. Jeongyeon woke up at six o’clock and got ready for seven to help her parents open Yoo bakery. She enjoyed helping and working with her family at the bakery, but hated the early morning wake up call she got. When she arrived at work, she went in and immediately ut on her apron and got to work, starting to make the dough to start making all the various types of bread the bakery sold.

Tzuyu had not long got up to head to school, but realised she was running a little later than she usually would be and didn’t have time to make her lunch before going to school, especially if she wanted to go to the bakery as part of her normal routine. Tzuyu quickly grabbed all the requirements she needed for her day and her lunch and slammed the door behind her, ensuring it was locked as she ran down the street in an attempt to claw back as much time as she could do.

When Tzuyu arrived at the bakery, she noticed it was quiet, which was a bonus for her. It allowed her to have a catch up with Jeongyeon before school. She entered the bakery and made her way over to the counter. A middle aged man was on the cash register waiting to take her order, but when he realised who it was he smiled. “Good morning Tzuyu, how are you today”

“I’m doing well Mr Yoo thank you for asking,” Tzuyu returned the warm smile. “How are Mrs Yoo and Jeongyeon doing this morning?”

“Mrs Yoo is doing fine and Jeongyeon is in the kitchen, ill just call her for you.” Mr Yoo said.

“No Mr Yoo, you don’t…” was all Tzuyu managed to say before Mr Yoo had called Jeongyeon’s name rather loudly to get her attention.

“Yes Dad” Jeongyeon said as she came out of the kitchen before noticing Tzuyu. ‘So that’s the reason he called me’ She thought. “Good morning Tzuyu, I see you are ready for another day at school.”

“Yep, it's going to be a great day.” Tzuyu replied sarcastically and rolled her eyes before giggling with Jeongyeon.

“Let Dad know what you want and I'll bring it over for you, freshly made by my own hands of course” Jeongyeon winked and returned to the kitchen. 

Tzuyu was stood in a state of shock for some reason. Jeongyeon’s comment had caught her off guard. Sure Tzuyu knew that Jeongyeon made the majority of the bread that the bakery produced, but she never usually brings it over to Tzuyu when she’s waiting. It’s usually Mr or Mrs Yoo who would do that.

“You heard her right” Mr Yoo snapped Tzuyu out of her trance. “She’s clearly in a good mood this morning. She’s not going to like me telling you this, but she doesn’t stop talking about you. She talks about you all the time at home.”

“Really?” Tzuyu was shocked at the statement that Mr Yoo had just told her.

“Yes, she really does.” he chuckled to himself. “Now, what would you like to order and ill out it through to get Jeongyeon to bring over for you?”

“Can I please have two ciabatta, a farmhouse loaf to go and a croissant to have in.” Tzuyu ordered and paid Mr Yoo before thanking and turning to walk towards her usual seat in the window of the bakery. Tzuyu enjoyed watching the world go by from the bakery window. She would usually make up stories in her head about what people were doing or what their lives were like. If she wasn’t doing that, she had her headphones in and was doing her homework from school. She never knew why, but time always flew quicker when at the bakery.

“Order for Tzuyu” a voice came from behind Tzuyu bringing her attention back to the world inside the bakery.

“Oh, thank you Jeongyeon. Sorry, I was in my own little world.” Tzuyu nervously giggled. She didn’t want to give away the fact that she has been startled by Jeongyeon.

“Can I come and join you in your little world?” Jeongyeon asked before taking the seat next to Tzuyu.

“But what about your work?”

“We haven’t been open long and I have already made most of the morning produce anyway,” Jeongyeon smiled, she was quite proud of herself. “And also my family runs this bakery, i'm sure they won't mind me sitting and talking to you for a few minutes”

“I guess that’s the benefit of working for your family” Tzuyu laughed softly, and was quickly joined by Jeongyeon.

“So what were you doing before I came over with your bread and pastry?” Jeongyeon enquired.

“Just watching the world go by. It’s one of my favourite things to do.” Tzuyu admitted. “I like making up stories about people in my head and imagine what they are doing.”

“That sounds rather creative, I like that.” Jeongyeon’s smile on her face grew. “Perhaps one day we could do that together.”

“You’d like to do it too? And with me?” Tzuyu was surprised. “You think I’m creative rather than crazy?”

“Well, I never said you weren’t crazy,” Jeongyeon nudged Tzuyu’s shoulder, “but your creativity clearly outshines your craziness.”

Tzuyu started blushing at the compliment she was getting from Jeongyeon. “Thank you” Tzuyu’s voice sounded like a whisper due to the softness. But it was loud enough for Jeongyeon to catch Tzuyu saying something, however she was unsure what was spoken.

“Did you say something?”

“Oh, I said thank you. I’m not used to being called creative.” Tzuyu looked down to the croissant that was calling out to her. Tzuyu used this as a way of changing the topic they were on. “Mmm… This croissant is delicious, and you made this by hand. Incredible.”

“I wouldn’t say it’s incredible” the short haired girl rubbed the back of her neck as she chuckled to herself.

“This is one of the reasons I come into this bakery, because of the bread. The bread is the best I have ever tasted, and I love my bread.” Tzuyu rambled.

“One of the reasons? What are the other reasons?” Jeongyeon asked.

“Well there is the fact that your family are kind, warm and welcoming, it's a nice quiet part of the city, and I guess the thing i like more than bread is also here” The long haired girl started to subtly smirk.

“What? What do you like more than bread?” Jeongyeon quizzed frantically. She wanted to know the answer.

“You.”

“Me?”

“Yes Jeongyeon. You. I like you more than bread. Your cute face warms my heart and the fact that you make this bread, even if it's not just for me, I love it.”

“What are you saying Tzuyu?” Jeongyeon was taken aback from Tzuyu’s sudden confession.

“I love you Jeongyeon. I’ve known for a little while, but I never knew how to say it, but now felt right.”

“I never thought you’d feel the same way I do.

“You feel the same as me?” It was now Tzuyu’s turn to be confused.

“Of course, anyone would be crazy not to love you Tzuyu.”

“Well, how about we go to the park later, sit on a bench, and watch the world go by, together.” Tzuyu suggested.

“I like that idea.” Jeongyeon grinned. “Will it be a date?”

“I guess it will be if you would like it to be” Tzuyu reached for Jeongyeon’s hand.

“I would love for it to be a date.” Jeongyeon felt Tzuyu’s hand and held onto it. Their hands fitted together perfectly.

Tzuyu wished that this moment could last forever, but she realised the time and the fact that she needed to rush to school to make it on time. “I’m sorry Jeongyeon but I’m going to have to go, otherwise I’m going to be late.” Tzuyu grabbed the bread she ordered and packed it away in her bag before throwing it over her shoulder and standing up from her chair. She turned and started to walk away.

Jeongyeon pouted. She couldn’t believe that Tzuyu has got up and started to walk away. She closed her eyes as she didnt want to see Tzuyu walk away from her, but she was very quickly shocked into opening her eyes again.

“You really shouldn’t pout like that” Tzuyu giggled as she removed her lips from Jeongyeon’s. “Pouting like that will make those lips look even more kissable than they usually do. But I better get going, I'll see you later Jeongyeon, I love you.”

“I love you too Tzuyu” Jeongyeon waved Tzuyu off in the window before heading back to the kitchen with the biggest grin on her face.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: @SaMiMoTzu22


End file.
